This Guy Called Kai
by AngeLhearteD
Summary: G Rev, ONE SHOT: Tyson is the happy world champion for the third year running, but there's just one problem. This guy called Kai. Cue the complaining and the ultimate question: What's so great about Kai?


_Something different to the usual for you all. This is a one-shot from Tyson's point of view. It's completely for fun, so any Tyson fans, don't get offended at the way I've portrayed him. Apart from that, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **'Beyblade' and 'G-Revolution' and all associated characters and names are property of © Aoki Takao · BB3Project, TV Tokyo, licensed by d-rights Inc. I do not own Beyblade in any way and in writing this fiction I am not making a single cent/penny/any other form of currency. So don't sue. Please.

**This Guy Called Kai **

_**By AngeLhearteD**_

Another world championship tournament over, another trophy won. That's three on the run. Man! It's just occurred to me, what I've always known! It _must_ be true! I'm unbeatable! Somebody had better beat me at a final soon or else it'll get real boring!

Heh heh. Then again, you know what they say about how you can never win too many trophies!

And it's all down to my skill and talent, and nothing to do with the fact that I'm the main character and the writers love me best! Don't be fooled guys. Don't be fooled!

Tyson Granger. World Champ. No. Beyblader Extraordinaire. No! Three Times World Champ. Oh yeah. I was born to blade, I was born to win!

I am the real deal, baby. At 15, I'm young, talented, and thanks to my winning three world championships on the run, I'm also on my way to becoming rich! Oh yeah. You heard me. Rich. I already have enough money to move out of grandpa's dojo, though I don't think I will. He may be a seriously uncool old man who is completely obsessed with training with an overgrown poker stick, but I have to admit, his cooking is great. And I need great food. A growing young man like myself must be properly nourished in order for me to keep up my strength. Got to keep those muscles big!

Heh. Oh yeah. I'm the latest craze. Everybody loves me! I totally rule! When my name is read out on TV, everyone pays attention! My face is plastered on posters all over town! This is the life. This is great!

…Yeah. It's great. Just over 2 years ago, I was an unknown, a rookie. Now everyone knows who I am. Man. Time moves so fast. The old days of being a nobody feel so far away now. That's all history now. The Tyson of today is a star. Look at me! I'm a star!

…But there's just this one thing. This one thing that has always gotten to me, one thing that just…doesn't…make…any…sense!

Okay, 3 times world champ, clever, talented, not forgetting extremely good-looking…no, make that handsome…no, make it drop-dead gorgeous and so much so that Hilary is always gawking at me in disbelief at my hotness…life should be good. With the wins the money is rolling into the bank, I have a lot of friends which I probably don't deserve but the writers decided to give me anyway and I have legions of fans!

I shouldn't be missing anything right? You'd feel perfectly happy with all that right?

Well, see, I would. But I just don't get it. And it's like I never have. And it's always the same thing!

I mean, I watch him. The way he walks. What's so great about it? How come girls start screaming and fainting when they see him walk? He walks just like the rest of us! Except in my opinion he tries to bop a little too hard. Instead he kind of waddles. Hah hah! Kind of like a duck. A duckie, like his bit beast! Who is actually a phoenix but it's all the same to me. I mean, a bird is a bird, right?

Back when I was 13 and he was team captain, I once heard some fangirls sigh something about Kai walking with languid grace. I wanted to laugh. I mean, please! It's too much! Graceful! Yeah, that's a good one. If you're after real grace, just check me out. Forget Kai's fancy moves and the way he shows off and catches his blade with his hand. I am real grace. I'm the reason the word was invented!

And…languid? What's that supposed to mean anyway? Don't think the writers didn't give me brains! What do you think Kenny is here for?

(Hey Kenny! What does…languid mean?)

(Well Tyson, the dictionary definition of languid is…)

(Scratch that, I have fans waiting here, I need a quick, easy version!)

(Well, it can mean without energy or spirit or without interest and enthusiasm...)

(Great, thanks!)

Ah ha! So languid means lacking energy! Like a zombie, right? But wait. How can a zombie be graceful? Man. Those fangirls must've been really stupid to pair graceful up with a word like that. Though I guess Kai really can be a zombie most of the time, the way he just walks off aimlessly on his own, or sits and does nothing interesting all day.

…But still, it doesn't make sense.

…

(Chief? How can someone be languidly graceful?)

(Why do you ask Tyson?)

(I just do.)

(No-one called you that did they? Ha! That's a good one!)

(Yeah, I'm no zombie!)

(Uh…excuse me?)

(Well, you said languid means without energy, so it's like being a zombie!)

(Uh…no Tyson…not when it's used with grace.)

(Huh? So why are you pulling my leg here? What does it mean then?)

(When you're languidly graceful, you're graceful without even trying to be…like uh…like…)

(What? But he's not even graceful! How is his walk graceful? I don't get it!)

(Uh…who Tyson?)

(Who'd you think!)

(Not you, that's for sure…)

(Kenny!)

(W…what?)

(Be honest with me. If you had to give anyone you know that languidly graceful tag, who would you give it to?)

(I…I don't know Tyson…why are you…?)

(Kenny…)

(W…what?)

(Who would you give it to!)

(…Uh…ah…I…I guess…I don't know Tyson…)

(Just answer me already!)

(Will you stop shouting if I do?)

(Yes!)

(Alright. Uh…ah…let's see here…no…not Max…Ray…uh…Hilary…no…uh…Kai I guess.)

(K…Kai? You think so too? Whose side are you on?)

(I thought you said you'd stop shouting…and everyone says so…it's obvious!)

(Obvious? How in the world is his walk languidly graceful?)

(Uh…ah…I'll just…stay out of this!)

Great, even my brain buddy thinks Kai's waddle is graceful. I don't see what's so great, especially when people start screaming at him as he walks past. I'm world champ! All of them should be screaming at me and me only! I mean, Kai doesn't even like the attention! How does he see like that anyway? He must have secret vision somewhere on top of his head, because he never trips up or anything, despite having his eyes closed half of the time! More than half. But that's not the point. The point is I love my fans. Like totally. I smile and wave and give them love. Got to make their dreams come true right? I even sign and stop for pictures! I don't mind if they scream and hug me and whatever. I can't blame them, I am pretty hot after all, heh heh. I am the ultimate fan friendly beyblading champ!

I mean, even max and Ray stop to take pictures and to sign stuff. It's called politeness and appreciation! But Kai…man. Kai is a different matter altogether. He doesn't even look at his fans. He just strolls past, hands in pockets, eyes lowered, putting on his best tough guy facial expression. Mr. Moody all the time. And here's the crazy part. His fans start screaming!

I mean…hello! Can someone please explain the logic behind this? He blanks them totally, and they go crazy! The noise they make is like 100 times louder than when they're screaming for the rest of us! It's all like this:

'Argh, we love you Kai!'

'Kai, you're so cool!'

'Kai, Kai!'

'OMG, Kai Hiwatari!'

'You're totally the best man, you totally rule!'

Which I don't see how he can. Who is the world champ, can someone remind me?

And the girls say:

'Argh!'

And they faint…

'OMG, OMG, OMG it's him!'

And they sob…

'He's so gorgeous!'

'Kai, I love you so much!'

And they freak out totally…

'We're destined, I just know it!'

'Kai, please take my number!'

'Look here Kai, just for a second, please!'

And the camera's go wild…

'Marry me Kai!'

'I love you!'

'I have a tattoo of your name on my…'

(Tyson!)

Uh…sorry Chief! But it makes me so sick. It doesn't even stop at that either. They're completely wasting their time! And clearly, they need glasses. Anyone could look at the two of us and tell who is clearly better looking. Don't get me wrong. Kai is alright, I guess. He's not as ugly as his grandfather. But what's up with those blue triangles on his face? It looks like face paint! I'm pretty sure if I wore something like that, people would laugh. So how come no-one laughs at him, huh? And did I mention the terrible fashion sense? V-Force, anyone? And what is up with that flimsy scarf? He's just weird. And what guy wears purple? Isn't that like, such a girl's colour?

(Author's Note: Tyson is so lucky I am not making Kai overhear all this. Mwa ha!)

And his hair. It's so messy. And he's too pale. And another thing I don't get. When he's with the Blitzkrieg Boys, or Neoborg, or whatever stupid new name they've decided to adopt lately, the screams get even louder!

Especially when he's with that Tala! Man, don't even get me started!

The girls start falling over, sobbing, screaming, and the noise reaches fever pitch. Like at the last world championships, we were getting off our team coach to get to the stadium, and they arrived at the same time. And when they got off their bus, Bryan and Spencer first, and then Tala and Kai, the people went wild. And neither Kai or Tala pay any attention or give anything back. Tala just looks ahead frostily and Kai doesn't even look at all. Like I said, he has some super secret vision somewhere.

I mean, Kai looks weird, but Tala looks even freakier! His features are way too sharp. And those blue eyes…please. My mahogany ones are so much better. See? Big, warm, adorable eyes! His eyes are always narrowed like something got stuck in them.

And everyone talks about Kai having…ha, and I quote, 'beautiful' eyes, but they're always closed, so you can't even see what colour they are anyway! And if by some chance once in a blue moon, Kai glances up at his fans briefly with a blank look on his face, the screaming gets so loud my ear drums feel like they want to burst. Yeah, it's crazy and totally unjustified!

I've known Kai for almost two and a half years and he's always been anti-social, rude and arrogant. He doesn't deserve the fans he's got. He confuses them with his constant team ditching. Man. Talk about unfaithful it drives me around the bend! And everyone thinks he's great for that? Am I the only one who doesn't get this?

What's so cool about a traitor? Isn't that a bad quality? I'm loyal and passionate about beyblading, and I kick Kai's ass all over the stadium, every single time. Our first ever battle by the river is not included. He can never beat me. And yet he still has all those fans!

What's so great about Kai? What's so great about his team? Spencer looks like he lost the way to the wrestling ring and became a beyblader instead, Bryan is a homicidal maniac, and Tala is a red-haired freak. They might talk the tough guy talk, but they sure don't walk the world champ walk! I just hate the way they look at me, especially when Kai's with them. Tala's smug smirk drives me up the wall! What is it with him? Do I have an idiot sign stuck on my head or something? Why are they always smirking or sneering at me? Talk about rude. They think they're so it, well, I know it's really just because they're all so jealous of mighty me and my Dragoon!

Yeah, at least I have that as a consolation. Despite everything, I am the world champ and Kai and his weird team-mates are not. No one can beat that right? Nobody can beat that! So he can take his…his stupid scarf and face paint to…to Russia, and he can just…just stay there!

Yeah…he can just go stay there!

Stupid arrogant know-it-all…

**Author's note:**

_Short like I said, it is a one-shot. Anyway please leave your thoughts on this. It's just a small filler until I update the big ones. Thanks for reading! _


End file.
